


a whole new kind of high

by Patrocool (all_the_homo)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Pre-Slash, Recreational Drug Use, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Weed, also you can pry chubby micheal from my cold dead hands, kind of, more of a one time thing but just in case lmao, please dont read!, they get high af if you dont like that kind of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_homo/pseuds/Patrocool
Summary: Jer-bear: can we get high pleaseJer-bear: i justJer-bear: i reallt need a distraction rn and u always feel safeJer-bear: fuck im so sorry MichaelJer-bear: please---OR, Michael and Jeremy get high as fuck after Jeremy has a bad night.





	a whole new kind of high

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, i have no excuse for this?? 
> 
> uh, ive never personally gotten high, but like, all of my friends smoke weed, so i just kind of asked them what its like to get high for a "writing exercise" (rip me, sorry, yall). so this should be somewhat accurate. saddest part is, i already somehow knew 99 percent of the terminology needed for those gosh darn marriage iguanas in my good christian fanfic (lmaoooo)
> 
> also, just so yall know, i headcanon that michael's mom lets him smoke weed to help with his anxiety and depression bc hes allergic to pretty much all of the prescription medicine for that kind of stuff, and before yall are like "wtf, thats not a thing", it is a thing, and i actually have a friend who smokes for that exact reason.
> 
> also, for any of you who read my hamilton stuff, im not dropping patchwork quilt, i promise! i just have some bmc plots i need to write, and a hamilton flash fic as well.

Jer-bear: can we get high please  
Jer-bear: i just  
Jer-bear: i reallt need a distraction rn and u always feel safe  
Jer-bear: fuck im so sorry Michael  
Jer-bear: please 

Michael looked up from his DS after the fourth time his phone buzzed, patting the blankets around him to find it. He picked it up and checked the time. 11:37PM. And then he saw who was texting him and clinked the notification immediately, sitting up. 

Mi-kale: whoa whoa jer calm down, im here, its okay  
Mi-kale: youre okay, dude, No need to apologize. Do you need me to pick you up?  
Jer-bear: please  
Mi-kale: are you having an attack right now?  
Jer-bear: no, im not. just not doing so hot rn, i really dont want to be alone and just want everything to be calm for a while  
Mi-kale: ok ok just breathe jeremy ill be there in fifteen minutes top, k?  
Jer-bear: okat. thank u michael  
Mi-kale: of course. Omw 

Michael quickly pulled his red sweatshirt over his head, stuffing his phone in his pocket and pulling on some pants. He snagged his keys off the dresser and hurried up the stairs and out to his car. He had to pause in the car to breathe, calming himself down. It would do neither of them good if he drove himself into a panic attack and got into a crash on the way there. 

He drove as fast as he could while still being safe, chewing his lip anxiously. His fingers tapped his steering wheel insistently, desperate to get his nervous energy out. He didn’t want Jeremy to be alone when he was like this, he remembered what happened last time- 

_There was blood on the counter, in the sink, on the floor, on Jeremy. There was a blade in his hand. There were tears in his lovely blue eyes. There were tremors and sobs wracking his body, and all Michael could think was, “its going to stain, how will we get it out?” as he watched the blood soak into Jeremy's favorite shirt._

Michael shuddered at the memory, grip tightening on the wheel. He quickly pulled onto Jeremy's street, and then into his driveway. He dashed up the path, fumbling with the keys as his mind decided an endless mantra of _What if you’re too late?_ was somehow helpful. 

He finally got the door open and rushed upstairs to Jeremy's bedroom, knocking only once before opening it. 

“Jeremy,” he said, swinging the door open with a soft thud. Michael scanned the room quickly to find his best friend curled up at the foot of his bed, looking at him with tear filled eyes. 

Jeremy's eyes were filled with tears a lot recently. 

Michael's heart clenched and he approached slowly, kneeling in front of him and held open his arms. Before he could say a thing, Jeremy launched himself into his chest, clutching onto him miserably. 

“Hey,” he whispered, gently combing Jeremy’s hair back with his fingers. “I’ve got you. You’re okay. I’ll never let anything hurt you again, okay? Remember?” 

He had promised that the first time Jeremy broke down in front of him over a T-shirt he saw at the mall. He swore to Jeremy that he would never let it happen again, and in turn, Jeremy swore he'd never leave Michael again. 

_(Michael still wasn’t sure about that last one, but that was neither here nor there. It didn’t matter, he wasn’t the one who got completely mindfucked by a psychotic robot leach.)_

Jeremy looked up at him slowly, nodding slowly. “I remember,” he rasped. 

Michael smiled weakly. “I don’t break my promises. Do you wanna tell me what’s going on?” 

Jeremy curled up a little, looking to the side. “I… It was just one of those days, Michael, where everything feels against you, and you swear you can feel the weight of the world crushing your chest, your throat…” He shivered and Michael leaned back just enough to pull off his sweater, pulling it over Jeremy's head. He looked like he was going to protest, but a single look from Michael shut him up. 

Jeremy seemed to relax in the comfort of the hoodie, pulling it closer around him. “Everything is just too big, too loud, too much today and I’m not… I’m not good enough, Michael, e-everything about me makes me w-wanna-” 

Michael shook his head sharply and covered his mouth. “Deep breathe, Jeremy. You don’t want to say that phrase, remember? That’s what you told me. You don’t ever want to say those words again. The SQUIP isn’t here, you don’t need to say it. You don’t need to ever say it again.” 

Jeremy's shoulders slumped, and he let out a shaky breath, nodding slowly. Michael peeled his hand away, and Jeremy gave him a tiny, shaky smile. “Thank you, Michael. That… You help a lot.” 

He nodded. “Are you a bit better now? Good enough to ride in my car to my place? I’ll light a joint and let you take a few hits, but only enough to help you relax and unwind, got it? You’re not getting high like this as a coping mechanism, that’s unhealthy.” 

Jeremy nodded gratefully. “Yeah, I think so… Thanks.” 

Michael just nodded and gently pulled Jeremy to his feet, not letting go of his hands right away. He studied Jeremy's face carefully before nodding and tugging him towards the door, dropping his hands gently. 

The ride was uneventful, Michael turning on Bob Marely, and keeping the volume low, so Jeremy could stay distracted, but not be overwhelmed. Jeremy was quiet, tapping his knee to the beat. Michael tried to keep his glances to a minimum, but he couldn’t help it. He was concerned as hell. 

Michael gently ushered Jeremy into his basement, sitting him down in a beanbag and wrapping a blanket around him. Jeremy smiled wryly. “Y'know I’m perfectly capable of doing this myself, right?” 

Michael huffed. “Shut the hell up, man, I’m trying to be nice.” He grabbed a shoe box off a shelf, pulling out a small mason jar with little bushels of weed in it and hesitating when he looked at the rest. “Joint or bowl, Jer-bear?” He asked, grabbing his red Pac man lighter. 

“Can we use the pretty crystal bowl?” Jeremy asked quietly, leaning forward. Michael smirked and nodded, humming quietly as he got the said light blue crystal bowl prepared. He flipped on the ceiling fan, and opened a window before lighting it, taking the first hit. 

The hot smoke filled his lungs, burning slightly at first, but as he breathed out, the burning faded quickly. He smiled dopily, and passed it to Jeremy. “Smoke that shit up, Jer. Take it slow, I know your anxiety makes it hard to breathe, and I really don’t want you hurting yourself.” 

Jeremy smiled faintly. “Yeah, yeah, Mom,” he teases before taking a hit. He attempted to make smoke circles, but ended up coughing instead. 

Michael snickered and took the bowl. “Dumbass, I don’t know why you try every time.” 

“Ill get it one of these times, I swear!” Jeremy whined. They both stared at each other for a moment before laughing. Both of them knew the chances were slim. 

Half an hour later, Michael had a sleepy, giggling Jeremy curled up in his lap, trying to fit as many ponytails in his hair as possible while Michael tried not to laugh and risk disrupting his friend's work. 

“Your hair is so soft, Mikey, what the fuck?” Jeremy mumbled, wrapping a pink hair and around the fourth clump of hair he could bunch together. 

Michael grinned lazily, his arms wrapped around Jeremy's waist. He always got rather touchy when he was high, liking the contact and warmth of his best friend. “Its called fuckin' conditioner,” he said, words soft and slow. “Like, a whole shit ton of it. Not the whole bottle, shit ton, but like. Y'know, a lot.” 

Jeremy nodded solemnly, pursing his lips. “That’s… that’s useful stuff, Mikey, my dude…” He giggled, his head tipping forwards into Michael's neck. “Its Wednesday, my dudes,” he dropped, laughter borderline hysterical. 

Michael couldn’t help but laugh with him, petting Jeremy's hair. “Jere, Jere, guess what?” He said, trying to suppress his giggles. 

Jeremy's pupils were big, and his eyes were so sparkly and nice and Michael wishes he had a crystal that color, because it was so pretty and blue. “What?” Jeremy's voice was hushed, and his eyes were so big, and he was leaning so close and Michael just wanted to kiss his cute little face, all over. 

That was a bad idea though, he couldn’t remember exactly why at the moment, but he knew he couldn’t. He thought about it before remembering why; Jeremy would hate him if he did that. 

His smile faltered, and his shoulders slumped, and Jeremy, of course, noticed. His eyes (those pretty, big, blue eyes) looked so worried and upset as his hands clumsily slapped on either side of his face, squishing his cheeks gently. “Oh no, Mike, Michael, my buddy, why’d you get all sad? D-don’t be sad, I’m sorry.” 

Michael quirked the corner of his lips up, eyes crinkling at the corners. God, Jeremy was so cute and sweet, and Michael loved him so much. He just wanted to hold Jeremy forever, and kiss his face all over and- oh, that’s right. That’s why he was sad. 

Michael just smiled and bopped Jeremy's nose, knowing that would distract him. Sure enough, Jeremy jolted back, looking betrayed and shocked before bursting into another fit of giggles. Michael could only contain his own laughter for a few seconds before he was laughing too, the conversation already fading in his short term memory. He laughed until there were tears spilling from his eyes, missing the way Jeremy watched him through giggles with an adoring face. 

Time passes, and they both have way more weed than they should have, but neither were paying attention at that point, too high to really notice. The snacks that Michael had stashed around his room was quickly depleting in quantity. An unfortunate amount of it landed on the floor from them attempting to toss food into the other's mouths, too slow to actually get any where it was intended. 

_(“Oh man, Jer, Jer, everything is in slow motion, it's so lit, babe.”_

__

_Giggles from the other bean bag, where Jeremy had buried himself under pillows. “Michael, you called me babe.”_

__

_“Shit, did I? That’s pretty fuckin' cool, hope you don’t mind, babe.”_

__

_More giggles, but now there were also snorts. “M-Michael…. Can I call you… uh…” Jeremy was quiet for a minute. “Shit, man. I don’t know. Can you pass me the bowl?”)_

2AM ended with Michael and Jeremy in their boxers, laying on the bed. Michael laid on his back, barely awake, with Jeremy snoring away from where he laid, sprawled across his body with his skinny noodle limbs. 

Michael snickered at the thought. What if Jeremy actually had noodles for arms? If he dipped them in Alfredo sauce, would he let Michael eat them? Man, chicken Alfredo sounded fucking delicious right then. 

Michael hummed quietly and buried his face in Jeremy's hair, arms wrapped around him tightly. 

_(“Its really hot in here, Michael… Can we take our shirts off?”_

__

_“You can, man. I don’t really want to.”_

__

_Jeremy pouted, poking Michael's arm. “I don’t wanna be the only one without a shirt, Mikey, please? People might think I’m weird.”_

__

_His heart melted. Both of them forgot there wasn’t anyone to see them. “Fine, fine, I’ll take my shirt off too.” He pulled off his hoodie and his shirt and frowned at his chubby body, crossing his arms in front of it. Like he could hide how gross he was._

__

_Jeremy, being a perfect angel, noticed of course. “Michael? You’re like… Really pretty, y'know that? I mean, you might think you’re not or whatever, ‘ause like, you’re fat, but y'know what, that just makes you even prettier. Its like… Y'know those sushi rolls you like so much? You’re kind of like that, y’know? Sure, you’re all round and stuff, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t really good. ‘Cause like, you’re round cause you’re filled with really good stuff, y'know?” He rambled, voice slow and a little slurred from the drugs. He looked at Michael for a second before grinning. “Plus, you’re super soft and there’s more of you to love, and you’re like the best person ever to hug! I love hugging you.”_

__

_Michael's cheeks were red, and there was a shy smile on his face. “Thanks, Jer-bear. Do you wanna cuddle?”_

__

_Jeremy's eyes sparkled. “Fuck yeah!”)_

Michael wanted nothing more than to fall asleep like this every night. Not the being high part, though it certainly had its advantages, but with Jeremy in his arms. His eyes slipped closed and he was asleep in minutes, breathing softly. 

_(The next morning, Jeremy was the first one to wake, happily nestled against Michael's chest. He felt weird and crunchy with a massive headache and the taste of stale weed in his mouth._

__

_He carefully extracted himself from Michael's grip, quickly pulling on clothes, and going upstairs to get them both bottles of water, and some bagels. By the time he got back downstairs, Michael was mumbling something and slowly sitting up. Jeremy grinned, and tossed him his sweater, knowing Michael would be anxious without something covering his torso._

__

_“I grabbed food and water.” Jeremy said quietly._

__

_“Oh thank the fucking Lord, Jer, you’re a lifesaver. Even my eyes are fuckin' dry. We got baked to high heaven and back.” Michael mumbled, eagerly taking one of the water bottles offered, and chugged it all down, rubbing his eyes. He had already pulled on his hoodie, but he anxiously tugged it down as much as it would go. “You’re the best, man.”_

__

_Needless to say, Michael apologized profusely for letting Jeremy get so high while being so emotionally unstable, but Jeremy brushed it off. “Its okay, man. I know after a while that you can’t deny me, and I used that to my advantage. Honestly, I should be apologizing to you. So. I’m sorry about that.”_

__

_They hugged it out, and spent the rest of the day recovering and playing video games. Neither of them remembered much of the night before, and neither thought there was anything to really remember._

__

_They were better, though. Not totally and completely okay, but getting there, and that was what mattered most.)_

**Author's Note:**

> im not gonna tell yall not to smoke weed, but like. if youre gonna do drugs, dont let yourself get addicted. dont do the hard shit, like meth and heroine, all thats gonna do is fuck your life up. if you need drugs or alcohol to have a good time, you shouldnt be doing drugs or having alcohol. its that simple. stay safe, okay?
> 
> my tumblr is patrocool.tumblr.com, my bmc aesthetic instagram is retro.skates, and comments make my day, kudos make me smile.
> 
> also, would anyone be interested in reading a spiderman homecoming au, jeremy as peter parker, christine as ned, and michael as liz?


End file.
